familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
East Moline, Illinois
| elevation_ft = 577 | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = East Moline (city) QuickFacts from the US Census Bureau. Quickfacts.census.gov. Retrieved on April 21, 2012. | population_as_of = 2010 | population_total = 21,302 | population_metro = 381,342 (134th) | population_density_sq_mi = 2348.2 | population_density_km2 = | timezone = CST | utc_offset = -6 | timezone_DST = CDT | utc_offset_DST = -5 | blank1_name_sec1 = Interstates | blank1_info_sec1 = I-74, I-80, I-88, and I-280 | website = }} East Moline is a city in Rock Island County, Illinois, United States. The population was 21,302 at the 2010 census. East Moline is one of the five Quad Cities,Visit Quad Cities. Visit Quad Cities. Retrieved on April 21, 2012. along with the cities of Rock Island, Moline, and the Iowa cities of Davenport and Bettendorf. The Quad Cities has a population estimate of 381,342. According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , all land. East Moline is located at (41.511940, −90.435203). Demographics }} As of the United States Census taken in 2000, there were 20,333 people, 8,510 households, and 5,369 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,254.9 people per square mile (870.4/km²). There were 8,988 housing units at an average density of 996.7 per square mile (384.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 80.04% White, 7.34% African American, 0.35% Native American, 2.25% Asian, 7.47% from other races, and 2.54% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 15.15% of the population. There were 8,510 households out of which 29.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.1% were married couples living together, 13.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.9% were non-families. 32.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.97. In the city the population was spread out with 24.7% under the age of 18, 9.4% from 18 to 24, 26.5% from 25 to 44, 22.4% from 45 to 64, and 17.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 91.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $35,836, and the median income for a family was $44,695. Males had a median income of $35,263 versus $23,607 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,245. About 11.6% of families and 13.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.3% of those under age 18 and 7.0% of those age 65 or over. Economy Top employers According to the City's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of East Moline CAFR. (PDF). Retrieved on April 21, 2012. the top employers in the city are: Education Elementary schools *Bowlesburg Elementary *Hillcrest Elementary *Ridgewood Elementary *Wells Elementary Middle schools * Glenview Middle School High schools * United Township High School References External links * City of East Moline * East Moline School District – Local Information * Qconline.com – Local Information * Visitquadcities.com – Local Information * qctimes.com – Local Information East Moline Category:Cities in Illinois Category:Cities in Rock Island County, Illinois Category:Cities in the Quad Cities Category:East Moline, Illinois Category:Settlements established in 1903 Category:Illinois settlements on the Mississippi River Category:1903 establishments in Illinois